День, когда все растаяло
by Oldhorta
Summary: Джо Грант выводит Доктора на прогулку


Название: День, когда все растаяло

Автор: Oldhorta

Рейтинг: G

Спойлеры: "The Dæmons"

Примечание автора: Действие происходит примерно через месяц-полтора после событий серии "The Dæmons".

- Доктор, ну, пожалуйста, - умоляюще протянула Джо и заглянула ему в лицо своими по-детски распахнутыми глазами, тем самым щенячьим взглядом, перед которым он с самого начала не мог устоять. Да и никто не мог. Даже Бригадир порою пасовал перед способностью мисс Грант добиваться своего. По общему признанию, ее непосредственность и обаяние были страшным оружием, которым она умело и успешно пользовалась. Иммунитетом обладал разве что Мастер. Но о нем старались лишний раз не упоминать, чтобы не накликать беды, хотя он и сидел теперь в одной из самых охраняемых тюрем Британии.

- Хорошо, - тяжело вздохнув, сдался Доктор. После последних совместных приключений он окончательно попал под ее влияние, и, если бы она об этом узнала, то с легкостью вила бы из него веревки любой длины и толщины.

Джо чуть не запрыгала от радости и, подхватив его под руку, повела из лаборатории к КПП. По дороге им попался капитан Йетс. Он давно освободился от дежурства, но продолжал слоняться по штаб-квартире ЮНИТ в надежде еще раз увидеться с мисс Грант. Однако, неожиданно столкнувшись с ней в коридоре, от растерянности забыл приготовленную заранее речь, оправдывающую его присутствие здесь в неурочное время.

- О, Майкл, - жизнерадостно окликнула его ничего не подозревающая Джо. - А мы идем гулять. Не присоединишься к нам?

- Вы не против, Доктор? - спохватившись, спросила она у своего спутника.

- Нисколько, - равнодушно пожал плечами Доктор, хотя на долю секунды и почувствовал болезненный укол от того, что Джо, по сути, навязала ему общество Йетса. Причины недовольства ему была непонятна. Он ничего не имел против капитана. И мисс Грант была вольна выбирать себе друзей, но то, что она пригласила еще кого-то, задело его. Как почему-то задевала и ее обычная благосклонность к Йетсу.

Уже на самом выходе из здания с ними поравнялся Бригадир. Он целеустремленно шагал вперед, привычно засунув свою тросточку под мышку, но, заметив их, из любопытства остановился.

- Куда-то собрались? - спросил он безо всякой задней мысли.

- Прогуляться по набережной, - с очаровательной улыбкой ответила за всех Джо.

Если бы Бригадир в этот момент что-нибудь жевал, то обязательно подавился бы.

- Вы... втроем, - озадаченно переспросил он, словно не верил, что такое возможно в принципе. - И Доктор тоже?

- Что вас так удивляет, Бригадир? - немного раздраженно ответил Доктор. - Неужели, по-вашему, мы не можем отправиться на прогулку?

- Нет, нет. Я не подразумевал ничего подобного, - поспешил откреститься Бригадир. У него было хорошее настроение, и ему не хотелось потерять его в заведомо проигрышном столкновении со своим невыносимым научным советником. - По-своему это замечательно. - На мгновение он задумался. - А что если… Не возражаете, если я присоединюсь к вам?

- Что вы, сэр, конечно...

- Мы будем только рады, сэр, - чуть ли не в один голос отозвались Йетс и Джо. Как могли они отказать своему боссу? Доктор многозначительно хмыкнул, но промолчал. Бригадира его реакция не смутила. Хмыканьем его было не пронять. Он долго бы не продержался на своей должности без умения иногда становиться толстокожим.

Последние дни выдались жаркими. На набережной было сравнительно прохладно, но, тем не менее, Джо почувствовала искреннюю признательность за заботу, когда Майкл купил ей мороженое. Бригадир и Доктор, руководствуясь разными доводами, дружно отказались от его предложения, и он купил еще только одну порцию - себе.

Держа двумя пальцами лакомство, зажатое между вафельными кружками, он успел лизнуть его всего пару раз, когда Джо, дернув его за рукав, показала в сторону собравшейся толпы.

- Там какое-то представление. Давайте посмотрим? - обернувшись на Бригадира и Доктора, попросила она.

Те переглянулись. Ни Бригадиру, ни Доктору не хотелось лезть в толпу.

- Вы идите, - тепло улыбнувшись, предложил Доктор, - а мы подождем вас здесь.

- Ой, - Джо с огорчением взглянула на мороженое, и Майкл, перехватив ее взгляд, сразу догадался о возникшем затруднении и также беспомощно заозирался по сторонам.

- Давайте сюда, - вздохнув, сказал ему Доктор, - я подержу, пока вы не вернетесь.

- Спасибо, Доктор, - повеселев, Йетс отдал ему свое мороженое.

Джо выручил Бригадир; под укоризненным взглядом Доктора он неохотно, но предельно вежливо освободил мисс Грант от уже изрядно подтаявшего лакомства. Когда парочка взрослых детей затерялась за спинами остальных зевак, Бригадир с убийственным выражением на лице уставился на стремительно тающее под жаркими лучами летнего солнца мороженое. Увы, заморозить его взглядом ему не удалось. Чтобы не испачкаться, он держал мороженое, вытянув руку как можно дальше от себя. Белые капли падали на тротуар, а пальцы стали липкими. Его не покидало неприятное ощущение, что со стороны он выглядит в высшей степени нелепо. Доктор, стоя, примерно в той же позе, с улыбкой поглядывал на него. Бригадир молился про себя, чтобы тот не отпустил какую-нибудь колкость: его чувство собственного достоинства и так было изрядно поколеблено дурацкой ситуацией, в которую он позволил втянуть себя исключительно из неясных ему самому побуждений. Постепенно его положение стало настолько анекдотическим, что он поймал себя на том, что нервно улыбается всякий раз, когда искоса посматривает в сторону Доктора. Тот, перехватив улыбку, которую Бригадир тщетно попытался спрятать, состроил забавную рожицу, жестом показав на мороженое в своей руке, а затем кивнув на то, что держал сам Летбридж-Стюарт. И Бригадир, сдавшись, расхохотался, уже не заботясь о том, что подумают об этом прохожие.

Когда Джо и Майкл вернулись, они застали Доктора и Бригадира буквально рыдающими от смеха. Но что их так рассмешило, навсегда осталось великой тайной.


End file.
